The Ediann Show
The Ediann Show is an American web series broadcasted on YouTube and produced by username "Edward Iannielli". It first premiered on February 20, 2012. It is currently still under its first season. So far, only 10 episodes have aired to date. Episode 11 has yet to air this year, and 9 more episodes are expected to air before 2014. The last recent episode aired on June 22, 2012. The series was put on a very long hiatus due to Ediann Productions going under an overwhelming situation. If the series returns anytime soon, the most expected date for a new episode is by next weekend. The series has been frequently renewed for a second season since 2012, however due to the premiere of Mattyian Talk and the decline of Matty's Blog, new episodes were delayed for long. The series stars Matty Iannielli (former leader of show), and Edward Iannielli (current leader). After Episode 11, Matty announced that he is now going to focus on his own show. History Origin and series premiere (2010-2012) Plans for a web series for Ediann Productions trace back to 2010, when the account became popular for videos on YouTube. The official announcement became clear in September 2011 that the idea was accepted from the company. The title of the series was announced in October 2011, as "The Ediann Show". Further information was revealed in Early 2012. The concept was created by Matty himself so that subscribers would know about life and opinions from the Iannielli family. The Ediann Show premiered on YouTube on Monday, February 20, 2012 at 4:30 PM in the afternoon. The first episode of the series was about his blog. The official theme song for the series was "Penny Lane" from The Beatles. During the show's peak, there were up to 7 episodes in total. During the peak of Season 1, the last 3 episodes focused more on family situations. On June 22, 2012, The Ediann Show aired its tenth episode and half season episode, "Friends". During the end of the episode, Matty told his viewers that the show would be on a long hiatus, but it was longer than it expected. Matty also told them that Episode 11 would air soon, but for many times it had to be filmed again, and the show went under a long term break. Long term hiatus and comeback (2012-present) On August 2012, Matty put the show on hold for a while, which took longer than expected to make episode 11. The Ediann Show was supposed to have 20 episodes before completing Season 1. However, in July 2013, Matty announced that he would come back to the series when he was ready. The eleventh episode is supposed to focus on Matty talking about how he will give the show to his father (because the series is named after him and dedicated to him as well), and Matty will run the series for cameo appearances from now on. His current series, "Mattyian Talk" has not become as popular as its predecessor. However, he is still working on the next episodes of both shows. The other show has only aired 2 episodes and has the same issue as The Ediann Show. The series may be alive to reach a second season by 2014. Future of series and possible success (2013 and future) The Ediann Show has become popular with Angelgirls1980 that a successor was created to separate the story between Matty and Edward Iannielli. It is possible that Season 2 may air around March 2014 and also come with 20 episodes for each season. It is currently unknown if there will be a Season 3 on the way in the near future. The show's popularity was not as big, but a sequel series was created for Matty himself for Angelgirls1980 to watch from now on. If possible, the series may reach critical success for YouTube and may also be broadcasted on Facebook. Episodes See also: List of The Ediann Show episodes Season 1 (2012-2014?) #Ediann Productions - February 20, 2012 #Matty's Blog Introduction - February 20, 2012 #Ketteler Family Story - February 22, 2012 #Dad's Blog Page - February 22, 2012 #A Father Writing To His Son - February 22, 2012 #Dad's Hub Page - March 4, 2012 #Music Showcase - March 8, 2012 #Grandma's Kitchen - April 12, 2012 #Ediann Talk Review - May 5, 2012 #Friends - June 22, 2012 #Edward's New Show - September 2013, TBA #Transgender - September 21, 2013 (Saturday) #Our Son - October 2013, TBA #School - October 2013, TBA #TBA #Episode 16 #Episode 17 #Episode 18 #Episode 19 #Season 1 Finale #Season 2 Premiere #Episode 22 #Episode 23 #Episode 24 #TBA #TBA #TBA # Season 2 (2014-2015?) Season 3 (coming Fall 2014 or Winter 2015?)